1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus and a voltage circuit for a method of controlling an external voltage using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus is packaged to be released as a product. However, even though the packaged semiconductor memory apparatus has a minor defect of 1 bit, the packaged semiconductor memory apparatus may be regarded as a defective product, such that the packaged semiconductor memory apparatus may not be released as a product.
In order to repair the minor defect, the semiconductor memory apparatus includes a fuse to be repaired and then may be released as a product.
The defect repair operation of the semiconductor memory apparatus using the fuse applies a high voltage to the semiconductor memory apparatus from the outside to cut the fuse, thereby repairing the defective bit. The fuse cutting operation is referred to as a rupture operation.
Meanwhile, since the high voltage applied from the outside is continuously applied through an external connection terminal during the performance of the rupture operation and the performance of a test operation of the semiconductor memory apparatus, the semiconductor memory apparatus may be erroneously operated.